playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
DLC
DLC is purchaseable content downloadable from the PlayStation Network that can be used in the game. The first costume DLC that was revealed were the pre-order costumes, while the first character DLC included the playable characters Kat & Dusty from Gravity Rush '' and Emmett Graves from ''Starhawk. ''Isaac Clarke from ''Dead Space and Zeus from God of War have been confirmed as the March DLC. On August 2, Santa Monica confirmed that there will be no more DLC characters or stages due to the end of the support to the game, cutting other DLC that were in the works. The unreleased costumes have been released for free. Characters Overtime! Pack Second Overtime! Stages Characters and Stages Characters and Stages are also available in bundles. Costumes Each costume pack comes with four costumes. They are all priced at $4.99. The Super Pack, which comes with all previous packs is priced at $14.99 and the Pre-order Pack was only attainable via pre-ordering. In addition to this, each costume is available individually, priced at $1.99 each with the exception of the four third-party characters which were only ever available via the Pre-order Pack. Pre-order Pack Costumes Costume packs Bad Dudes Pack Costumes *Deimos *STA-X6 Jetpack *Outcast Sweet Tooth *Evil Among Thieves Heavy Hitter Pack Costumes *Blue Raiden *Big Daddy Plushy *Mishima Coat *Jacketless Dante Zeus and Isaac Clarke Pack The name of this costume pack is currently unknown. They will be available for free with a balance patch sometime later this year. *Young Zeus *Elite Advanced Suit Minions Additional Minions can be added as DLC. They are $0.49 each and available in Super Minions Packs for $4.99. Trivia *The costumes for third-party characters have not been released outside of the special Pre-Order pack. However, it has been recently confirmed that they will be released for free on August 27, 2013. **This also occurs with the Dynamic Themes, with both third-party characters and the DLC characters. Dante, Raiden, Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Kat & Dusty, Emmett Graves, Zeus, and Isaac Clarke do not have PS3 themes. *The Archer Costume is part of the Classic Pack, despite making its appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, the newest installment of the series. *An interesting note is that in the Minions DLC, there are both multiple Minions from a single franchise, and Minions from franchises that have no playable representative. They are $0.49 each on the PS Store. *Whenever the date comes for the DLC characters, and also a new stage, an update is required. *Due to Sony Computer Entertainment America (SCEA)'s break-up with Superbot Entertainment on February 4, 2013, all the future DLC was to be handled by SCE Santa Monica Studio. *Calypso was tweeted to be a DLC in PSASBR by Sony Santa Monica, however Santa Monica denied it. *The ''Gravity Rush'' stage was confirmed by lead animator Michael Ha in GEEK magazine, and images were released online that revealed that the stage would crossover with Journey. **However, Santa Monica confirmed that they have no plans to release addtional stages. *The Elite Advanced Suit and Young Zeus were previously only availabe through a glitch. Santa Monica announced that they will be released later this year with a balance patch, available at no cost. *Dart Feld from The Legend of Dragoon was originally going to be DLC by Sony Santa Monta. It is unknown why he was scrapped, although Seth Killian has stated that he never made it past the artwork stage. References Category:Needs Refs Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:DLC Category:Purchasable Content